


The Chase

by LilacNightmare



Category: Drive Angry (2011)
Genre: Drive Angry, John Milton - Freeform, M/M, Milton - Freeform, Oneshot, The Accountant - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacNightmare/pseuds/LilacNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Accountant is coming for Milton one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [追逐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474552) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



> Disclaimer: No money made from this, characters are not mine, and this is purely fiction.  
> I copied this from my account at Fanfiction.  
> I try to get all errors myself so I apologize if I missed any.

"There you are." The Accountant stated simply as he walked up to Milton.

"Here I am indeed." Milton confirmed as he sat on the hood of his newest stolen vehicle.

The Accountant brushed off an invisible speck on his suit.

"Not going to run?"

"I am tired of running. I just did not want to be there." Milton locked eyes with the tall man before him; noting the scar that remained on his cheek.

"I never tire of chasing you." The Accountant sat next to Milton on the hood of the mustang and continued to watch him carefully.

"I know. Why is that exactly?"  
"I think we both know the answer to that Milton."

The silence between them lingered.

Milton stood up and began to pace as he put his hand to his head.

"Okay I will go back." He suddenly stopped and looked at the dark angel sitting on the hood of his car. "But I don't want to see the video feed anymore. I can't handle that. And Piper... I want... I want to know she will always be okay."

"I can't guarantee the latter and you know it. I can tell you that you will not be going back though. After everything you accomplished on earth the last time you were out, not to mention you keep escaping, He doesn't want you anymore."

The gravel gritted on his shoes as he approached Milton with wild eyes.

"What do you mean?" Milton asked in shock.

"You know Milton I may never tire of chasing you but I do tire of this game. I. Can't. Do. It. Anymore."

The Accountant's anger boiled over, and quicker then Milton could blink he had pulled him by his collar to him roughly. His lips slammed against Milton's and soon they were devouring each other in kisses.

Milton pulled away and wordlessly they both walked to his car. Once inside they looked at each other.

"You're free now Milton. So am I."

"Freedom with you is certainly something I can live with." Milton smirked before kissing his dark angel once more. Milton turned his attention back onto the road and sped off with a new look on life.


End file.
